monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Eater/Companion
Eater is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Is money delicious? I wanna find out. Give it!” (Give 219G?) *Yes - “Oooh, shiny! ...so can I eat it?” (+25 Affinity) *No - “But I want it...” “My tummy’s never full no matter how much I eat… I still want to eat more, more...” “There’s a weird voice in my head… Class One Cross-World Contact. Remove intruder… It won’t stop. Onii-chan, what voice is in your head?” *I don’t have one - “Really? Lucky...” *It says nice stuff all the time - “The person in onii-chan’s head is a nice person...” (+10 Affinity) *Class One Cross-World Contact. Remove intruder - “I knew it, it’s the same for everyone. So if I don’t eat onii-chan...” (-5 Affinity) “What was I before I turned into this… I wonder what I did, and where?” *City Girl - “City…? Is that tasty? Can I eat it?” *Prostitute - “For some reason, that doesn’t seem tasty...” (-5 Affinity) *My Wife - “Wife…? Oooh! I want to become a bride! ...wait, what’s a bride? Is it tasty? Can I eat it?” (+10 Affinity) “Animals or plants, which ones tastier?” *Animals - “Yeah, meat tastes the best. So I’ll eat onii-chan’s meat!” (+10 Affinity) *Plants - “Really? I don’t like veggies. They taste all yucky and bitter.” (-5 Affinity) *I’m better than all the meats - “No way! You’re that yummy?! I REALLY wanna eat you now!!” (+10 Affinity) “I’m getting tired of eating the things in this world… Are there better tasting things in the world outside?” *There’s a lot of tastier things - “Cool! I wanna go out! I wanna!” (+10 Affinity) *There are some tastier things - “Really? I want to see the world outside...” *You’re not missing much - “...oh. Then I guess staying here is fine...” (-5 Affinity) “Am I a flower? Or, an animal?” *Flower - “There are petals, and some ivy too… I’m a flower!” (+10 Affinity) *Animal -”It looks like my body is made of flesh… But why do I have petals and some ivy?” *Mushroom - “Mushrooms are delicious! ...I, am I delicious?” (-5 Affinity) “Huh? Why do I have money? You can’t use it here, so you can have it.” (+365G) “These rocks keep falling everywhere. It doesn’t look tasty, so you can have it.” (+1 Fragment of Chaos) “I found this weird stone lying around. It feels creepy, so you keep it.” (+1 Dark Stone) “I’ve eaten strange things before too! My body felt as if it were shocked...” “I smell fresh meat… Gimmie! I wanna eat it!” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Yaay, I’m happy!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “But I want it...” “Is that dry meat? I wanna eat it! Gimmie gimmie!” (Give Jerky?) *Yes - “Yaay, I’m happy!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “But I want it...” “Who am I? I don’t know. I don’t understand...” “Bricks and dirt taste yucky… Animals, those are tasty!” “I don’t know where this is… Why am I in this place?” “I have to eat all of you… Because… this is a Class One Cross-World Contact...” “I’m hungryyy!” “Any who enter this place must be eliminated. That is why we exist...” “Is onii-chan tasty…?” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Eater: "I'm hungry..." With Melon: Eater: "Is that watermelon yummy?" Melon: "It's very yummy... Here, have some. ♪ " Eater: " *munch* *munch* ...It's sweet! It's yummy!" Eater: "..............." Melon: "What's with the 'I'm going to eat the horse and rider' look? You're not going to eat me... right?" With Kazura: Kazura: "Some how I have no seen your type before... You are also a carnivorous plant, right?" Eater: "I love meat! I go "Nom*!" Kazura: "(I wonder if she is the same as a Venus Flytrap? But she is very meaty...)" Kazura: "(...looks delicious.)" Eater: "(...looks delicious.)" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Gourmer's Dinner" and "World of Apoptosis" scenes. World Gadabout Actions Category:Alraune Category:Apoptosis Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Tartarus Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Xelvy